The use of ferrocene compounds in fuels is known. However, the iron containing deposits formed from ferrocene can form a conductive coating on the sparkplug surfaces leading to sparkplug failure.
What is needed is a fuel composition wherein the life of the spark plug is extended, for example, because deposits formed on the spark plug are reduced and/or the conductivity of the spark plug deposits are reduced thereby resulting in a reduction of spark plug misfires.